The Ryan Reports
by PadyandMoony
Summary: How did Ryan solve his financial issues? Another loose end wrap up. SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle.

 **Summary:** How did Ryan solve his financial issues? Another loose end wrap up. SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE

 **"The Ryan Reports"**

"Detective Ryan, this is Gina Cowell from Black Pawn publishing," he heard the voice on the phone. He didn't think anything of taking a call from an unknown number. He did that often in his line of work. A witness calling back, a return from an unknown extension somewhere he had asked something from. All phones not on his phone catalog. So he just answered the phone. But he was surprised at who was on the other side. Why was Castle's ex-wife calling him? Oh, was Castle avoiding her again and she was trying to find him?

"Yes, Ms. Cowell. Castle is not around."

"I'm calling to talk to you about the Ryan Reports."

"About – ah, what now?" she was calling him about his blog. Why?

"Over a year ago Richard forwarded your blog to me. He thought you had a talent for writing and I have to agree. I have to apologize for how long I took to get to it, but at the time we were still dealing with the PR nightmare of Richard's disappearance and by the time I was able to read your blog and start formulating a plan to pitch your stories as something related to the Nikki Heat books we had started to have to deal with the PR nightmare of Richard and Katherine's temporary separation. A spin-off at that moment would not have been well received. But we feel that this would be a good time to start and want to discuss the possibilities. We want you to continue with the blog, because you have amassed quite a fan base and that would be a good way to promote the book we have in mind but we'd like you to maybe save your more interesting, more detailed experiences for an auto-biographic book where you would not only talk about your experience as a detective but as the inspiration for a fictional character."

"Castle thought I what – he thought I had talent as a writer?" he asked perplexed. And this was a year ago? Even before he knew of Kevin's money problems.

"Yes, Richard has a good eye for scouting new talent, I have to confess, and he often sends me samples of works he finds online that he feels we should contact. He's particularly fond of reading fanfiction. I surely hope he doesn't write any on his own novels!" she said exasperated but Ryan could totally see Castle using any idea he wasn't able to use for the books for fanfictions and then getting riled up if readers didn't think he got the characters right. He felt the wise choice was to just hum in agreement. "As I said, he sent me your link over a year ago, but with all the problems we were having at the time, I forgot. He reminded me this last Fall and I did have a chance to finally look at your work and work on a pitch, but since at the time we were also dealing with rumors of his separation, I couldn't exactly pitch a spin-off then. But after your latest case, the readers are bursting at the seams about the tragic romance with a happy ending and want to know exactly how Richard and Katherine got shot in their apartment and, thankfully, survived. So this was the perfect time to pitch your spin-off. About how you could tell the tale of this epic romance that is the writer and his muse."

Ryan didn't know how he felt about it. He was still reeling about everything. From when he got the call from a practically hysterical Mrs. R while they were still out celebrating at the bar, to the wait in the hospital and finally the news that their friends would survive without any lasting consequences.

Not to mention the fact that he had been a bit peeved at the two for the whole separation thing. First that Beckett would think to leave Castle instead of working with him and then that both of them let them think they were separated.

But with everything going on and then with their injuries, they hadn't been able to or even really wanted to yell at their friends. They were just too relieved they were alive and well and the mess was over with. Maybe this would indeed be a good way to exorcise all this. And the fact that Castle reminded Gina of this chance to provide for his children back when he was talking about his money problems was not lost on him. That was such a Castle thing to do. Just like he wasn't stupid. He knew that Castle would have several officers at the 12th ready to be his spies for free to get him and Beckett back together, and his offer was a disguised way to help him. He was touched by this, but wasn't surprised.

That wasn't the first time Castle would have gone the length for one of them. He knew he had offered the services of a very good defense attorney to Sonia. Espo had huffed about the charity. But Ryan just shook his head because to Castle he wasn't doing charity, just ensuring that his friend would get his love back sooner. He had realized throughout the years that to Castle his money wasn't something that made him think himself better than others. Just a tool to be able to care for those he cared about. So, he sometimes did things like dropping a grand for the chance to catch Beckett's mom's killer or hiring a high priced lawyer the same way he'd pick up lunch for everyone and not understanding why they would feel different. Because to him, that was just normal, using everything at his disposal to take care of his loved ones. So, after the hole debacle with Coonan and Castle's confusion at why people around where looking at him differently, Ryan and Espo had sat him down and explained and heard his honestly confused:

 _"But I could help, so why wouldn't I?"_

But he clearly understood their explanation of why people might feel uncomfortable. And while he didn't really have a different way to help Espo with the lawyer problem, he clearly went out of his way here to help Ryan in a way he wouldn't feel like a charity case and Ryan was touched.

"I think I'd be interested on that Ms. Cowell. When can we talk?"

"Good, we can set a meeting. You should bring your agent with you."

Agent? Where the hell would he get one of those?

Xx

"So, did Paula work out?" Castle asked picking up a knickknack from Ryan's desk as he sat on one of the chairs. The right arm on a sling not at all affecting Castle's ability to touch everything in sight.

"Yes," he said as he peeked into Beckett's office where she was in a meeting with Gates. She had been cleared of the shooting. Caleb Brown's death being ruled self-defense. But while the investigation was ongoing she had been suspended from her post and Gates had temporarily come back to take over. Gates had assured them that Beckett would be reinstated, but she and Castle still had medical leaves to tend to their recovery. Ryan was just glad that while they were still healing they were both already up and about. "That woman is something. Thank you for the recommendation."

"Ah, she'd been waiting for your call since I first sent the blog to Gina. I knew Gina would love the blog. You're really good."

Ryan smiled at his friend's confidence. "Thanks Castle. I've already started writing about this whole case and it's helped a lot. I thought I'd never be able to go to your place again. Not after seeing the crime scene. But I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Now you know why Rook had to take that shot for Nikki," he said wisely and Ryan nodded. Yeah, he'd known back then too. "On a happier note though. We're redecorating! Caleb's blood sprayed on the wall, so we were going to have to paint anyway. So we're just going to empty the place, paint and redecorate. Get rid of the bad vibe. So, you don't have to worry."

"That's good," Ryan nodded smiling. Yes, they all seemed on the path for a better future now. He had signed a good deal with Black Pawn with the possibility for a series of books on all these cases. Espo seemed very happy every time he came back from visiting Sonia and even Lanie seemed to be doing well with the immortal inspector, that had been a surprise. But she had announced he was coming with her to Alexis's graduation and had told them all to be on their best behavior. Castle and Beckett where on the path to full recovery and had been sickening and uncharacteristically – for Beckett – demonstrative of their love lately, so no one had any doubts on that front, he guessed what they went through would do that to you. And Mrs. R's book was flying of the shelf and she was about to go on tour.

They were a bit banged up, but they all survived and they would continue to, because if there was something Ryan knew was that this unconventional family would continue to have each other's back for years to come. And to think this all started with what they had believed to be an annoying playboy writer getting on their way. He looked as said writer tried to open the chocolate box Ryan had brought from home with one hand and his mouth and decided to help him. Because, without knowing, Rick Castle made all their lives so much better.

 **The end**

A/N: Like I said. Loose ends drive me nuts! And that was a loose end to me, since the Ryan money problems was what brought the Ryan/Espo fight about. I have to confess, the idea for this story is not new. I had this idea of Castle sending the Ryan Reports to Gina quite a while ago. When I was re-watching the episode where the Reports are mentioned and I pictured that this would be something Rick would do to try to help his friend. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
